This invention relates to a reflector for use on spoked wheels such as the wheels of bicycles.
For both safety and attractiveness, light relfective devices have been devised for use on the spoked wheels of bicycles, and other spoked wheel vehicles. Often the reflective devices are assemblies of a base element with opposed reflective glass elements. The devices often span an angular distance of two (2) or more spokes. Over a period of time, the elements of the device assemblies loosen and become a source of noise. Also, the device assemblies are relatively heavy, sometimes even to the point of disturbing the balance of a wheel. It is generally an object of this invention to provide a reflector which is of light weight, attractive and mountable on a single spoke of a wheel.